DRACULA UNTOLD, SECRETS
by KairosX23
Summary: When war knocks at their doors, choices must be made for the sake of the ones they love. Dimitru/OC.


Ilona walked the halls on her soft shoes, wearing a soft yellow dress with green sleeves; her thick black curls, which marked as a member of House Basarab-Drăculești, were party loose from a braided coiffure with white ribbons. Her closest and oldest friend Mirena was a stark contrast to herself, with her delicate fine features, golden hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, she was the picture of perfection, the most beautiful woman in the kingdom; no wonder Ilona's dear cousin Vlad fell in love with her. She walked into Mirena's chambers to have supper with her; as her son Îngeraș was with his tutors in the library.

"Mirena; will your beauty ever be outshone by anyone in the land?" Said Ilona sarcastically.

"Ilona, truly; do not jest; beside, you are one to talk!" Mirena retorted with the same humor to her tall friend.

Ilona walked into the room and took her seat next to her friend and held her hand tightly as she looked deep into her eyes; communicating something that only they two could understand. Ilona's grey eyes became teary, as she smiled softly, Mirena knew at that moment her meaning, and squeezed her friend's hands in return. Servants came and went setting their table and bringing in their meal and drinks.

"Has it finally happed?" Ask Mirena with anticipation.

Ilona nodded in affirmation with excitement, her dark curls bouncing about and her eyes glistening with tear and joy.

"Have you told him?" She asked anew with delight.

Ilona's gaze fell downward, "Not yet", she replied, "I want to wait until it is safe; I fear if it happens like before, how he will react." She finished, with worry upon her brow.

"Ilona, your husband loves you; he truly loves you no matter what." Mirena admonished.

"I know Mirena, and I love him, but when I…" Ilona held back her breath and her tears at a painful memory from a not so long ago past; "It almost undid him, and I almost died; we thought it would never happen again. He still wanted me after that; any other man would have tossed me aside for a more fertile wife." She finished.

"Dimitru is a good man, as good as Vlad" Said Mirena and she held Ilona close as some stray tear marred her olive cheeks at the recollection of a sad tragedy where no one was at fault. "I still believe you should tell him, but 'tis your decision." Mirena tighten her hold on Ilona and she pressed her cheek on the dark hairs at the top her head. "I will not whisper a word, I swear it," she finished, and Ilona thanked her with a soft smile.

"Mother, cousin Ilona! Dimitru is back, but father is not with him!" Îngeraș bursted into his mother's chambers, after running through the halls. Mirena and Ilona looked at one another with some alarm, and jolted off with the young prince behind them to see what is happening in the kingdom.

As they walked into the throne hall, Dimitru walked from the entrance door with a couple of guards and met the women at the center of the room.

"My Lady, Prince Vlad is on an expedition to Broken Tooth Mountain to see to the reports of some Turks astray in the kingdom." He said to his liege's wife.

"Did he at least take some men with him." Mirena answered with all of her regality.

He unknowingly gave her his boyish grin, which had many young maidens at court pining over him; though it didn't work with her. "Yes, my lady. He has also ordered to double the sentry and alert guard." His answer seemed to somewhat satisfy her. Dimitru bowed his head slightly and when Mirena left to take her son back to his rooms, he turned his attentions to the light of his life, his dear lovely wife Ilona, who had been standing beside Mirena.

"Wife." He said plainly, but that one word carried all the love and affection he had for her.

"Husband." Ilona responded with the same love and tenderness as he.

He walked up to her, took her in his strong arms and kissed her deeply; he didn't care that the men saw his displays of affection with his wife; and the men were already accustomed to it, all they did was quietly turn their faces with smirks on their faces, for the sake of giving them some modicum of privacy.

"He sent you away and you voiced your disagreement." She stated once she was able to breathe from his tender attentions.

"I hate how you make me seem so predictable." He said as he kept holding her close to him.

"And how should I make you seem Husband?" She asked sarcastically; leading him into banter.

"Well… charming and unexpected, I guess." He said with his chest proud.

"And why would I ever do that?" She teased.

"THAT is why I love you Wife; you always keep me on my toes." He said and kissed her lips again "…that and your unparalleled beauty, which I can't get enough of." He finished, as he placed his forehead against hers, and trailed the side of her face and her hair with his hand.

"Be quiet Husband, you're making me flush." Ilona said bashfully.

"Another thing I love about you." He replied and they both couldn't help but smile at each other and with one another; sharing a tender and loving kiss. "Will you wait for me tonight?" He asked her, still holding that devastating smile upon his features.

"As I do every night?" She questioned with a naughty look in her eyes. As their lips were about to touch again, Lord Cazan limped with his cane through the main doors unceremoniously interrupting them; Ilona and Dimitru had to simply tolerate the irksome man out of respect for his age and the aid he gives Vlad.

"My Lady Ilona," he nodded at her with indifferent respect, if that could be achieved. "Dimitru, have you seen to our Prince's orders?" He asked as if nothing had been occurring between a man and his wife just a moment ago.

"The orders have been set, and Captain Petru is seeing to the sentry as commanded by our Prince." Dimitru answered coolly at the insufferable advisor while still holding his woman to himself, in a sort of defiance to the old man's delusions of authority and dignity.

"Will you excuse us My Lady? I need to speak matters of import with your husband." Cazan asked Ilona with a slight aftertaste of disdain on his tongue, and something else dark in his eyes.

"Of course." She answered and she bowed with a forced smile towards the old goat. "I will wait for you, and do not tarry too much." She told her beloved, she tip-toed and raised her head so that her lips could reach his in a sweet kiss; as she walked away from him towards the side entrance of the throne hall, they were barely able to let go one another embrace. He let his eyes trail after her leaving; but so did Cazan's, yet the old man had recovered much more quickly from Ilona Basarab-Drăculești's spell.

"Pity she hasn't been able to provide you with a living breathing heir." At Cazan's sneering words, her bewitchment was broken and Dimitru's handsome features darken with anger at the mention of their sorrows, but he put up a face just as quickly, for the sake of civility, turning around to look at the advisor, whom Vlad had given the position to as recompense for being denied Ilona as his intended bride.

"Careful now Cazan; she is still my wife and dearest cousin to our Prince." Dimitru rubbed in the old serpent's face the lady in question's higher lineage and status over the both of them.

"Of course, you never seize to remind me how she chose YOU for her husband over me." Cazan responded with growing frustration. "All because she told Lady Mirena of her wish and of course the Lady told Prince Vlad who bends at her every whim." He proceeded to say with obvious disdain. "Women need to be reminded that they are only that and nothing more, bound to the wishes of their husbands, lords and masters." He finished triumphantly.

"Yes, and you have been truly successful in your endeavors with women." Dimitru smirked mockingly, reminding the old man of his loveless life and lack of companionship, for no woman at court or otherwise wanted him.

"WHAT IS THE OLD MAN YAMMERING ON ABOUT NOW!" Shouted Captain Petru as he walked into the throne hall with a handful of men behind him.

"You have no respect for your betters, either of you!" Cazan retorted with hate as he stormed off the hall by the side doors.

"Nothing that cannot be handled my dear friend." Dimitru said with relief in his face, for he feared what he would've done to the old snake if he kept on prattling away.

"Good." Petru said with sincere camaraderie, but soon his face became stern. "Vlad is back, but Nicolae and Andrei are not with him." He finished, gripping the pommel of his sword tightly, a sign of concern.

A shadow passed by Dimitru's face as he knew that something must have happened in the mountains; he worried for his friend. The two men left to meet up with their Prince in the council chamber.

…:::***:::…

The council had finished with the lasted discovery of Turkish scouts, who seem to have been killed by wild beasts in the forests, which also killed two of their own good men, and their bodies were lost just the same. Though Dimitru couldn't quite believe it, he took his Prince's word at face value. As the men were leaving the council, Dimitru walked to his oldest friend.

"Are you alright my friend? You seem a bit… off." He asked with a worried grin.

Vlad looked at him with a serene smile but his eyes betrayed that something had truly happened, "I am simply tired old friend. Wanting to see my wife and son, that's all." He finished as he tapped Dimitru's chest.

Dimitru's blue eyes turned downward; at once Vlad recalled of the griefs of this man and his wife. He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at his subject in earnest.

"God will bless you with a son, or a daughter, my friend;" he said looking straight into his blue eyes; "I believe he will;" he finished.

Dimitru smiled back at him; "One can only hope, but until then, I can have my wife all to myself." He jested at last, a sense of humor that never fails.

Vlad looked appalled, "I don't want to know the happenings of your bedchamber; Ilona is a sister to me!" Vlad said with a smile that almost bordered in childish disgust.

The two men smiled and held each other by the other's shoulder, as they walked down the castle halls to their beloved wives beds.

…:::***:::…

Ivory linen sheets, animal pelts and velvet covers intertwined amidst the sweltering naked bodies of Dimitru and Ilona, as they moved and pushed and swayed and thrusted against one another. He caressed her strong thigh, up and down, held her by the small of her back and forced her to sit as her legs cradle his mid-section and they moved together up and down; there they were, drunk in their loving embrace, nothing outside their four walls mattered, nor did they care beyond that; and he laid a kiss upon the valley of her breasts as they both hurled to edge of ecstasy while their bodies collapsed exhausted upon their bed.

Ilona laid quietly awake on her bed looking at the ceiling, as Dimitru slept upon her shoulder and halfway across her chest, while his arms wrapped and ensnared themselves around her waist; and she let her fingers play with his the tendrils of his golden hair, how she loved with his hair.

"Hmm! Wife you are too loud." He said in a deep gruntled voice and she felt it ripple upon her chest and breast, like a tickling sensation.

"What do you mean 'I am too loud?' You ridiculous man! I've only been batting my eyes in the dark." She berated him from the top of his head.

"Yes. But I can tell when your quietness is loud." He said as he lifted his head with one eye peeked one to look upon her face; "besides you snore, I can't sleep without the sound myself." He said with a sly smirk.

"I DO NOT SNORE! YOU INSUFFERABLE FOOL!" She scolded. She took the cushion underneath her head and tried to hit him with it; as he backed away and held his arm up in self-defense and with his other he took away the aggressive weapon from her hands, throwing it behind himself, all the while he smiled and laughed like youth.

He then took her down to the mattress, pinning her there as he held her arms above her head. He kissed her deeply, though she fought at first, as she always did, she gave into the kiss, as she always did; renewing their earlier sport in lovemaking, enjoying each other throughout the rest of the night.

…:::***:::…

Day had broken through their bedchamber curtains, and they needed to prepare for the Easter Feast, all in the kingdom were to arrive soon, and they needed to present themselves to the common folk and the nobility with dignity. Dimitru wore his finest tunic of heavy gold brocade, maroon velvet and fur trim around the collar of his neck; while Ilona wore a wine colored velvet dress and snow white lower arm sleeves, as her raven hair was braided to hold her snood tightly against her head, as the lower half of her hair tumble down in ringlets to her waist. When they came to the throne hall, accompanied by Îngeraș, they were greeted by the people, grateful to them and their Prince for the celebration, which provided them with food and merriment.

Dimitru and Ilona soon took their seats side by side at a table apart, but close enough to the table upon the dais, for Prince Vlad and his Lady wife. Îngeraș took a seat with other noble boys, as they jested and played among themselves. With the arrival of Vlad and Mirena, and a heartfelt toast from Dimitru, the revels began. The women at court fawned over Dimitru, wanting a chance to bed him, as they knew the rumors of his wife; but his eyes and hands were only ever on her. Captain Petru joined them, and he was always, friendly and kind to Ilona and a comical annoyance to Dimitru, if any one man could match and surpass Dimitru's sense of humor, it was this man.

The old goat of Cazan took to his seat next to the Prince's on the dais, as he devoured Ilona with his eyes, after so many years he still lusted after her; she would've been his way into the powerful House Basarab-Drăculești, and there wouldn't have been any to argue his claim to rule if something were to happen to the Prince and his heir. But it was not to be.

The Turks had interrupted their banquet, and had made their awful demands of tributes in silver and boys for the Sultan's armies; one of the Turks had dared to caress Ilona's hair, making her tense and vile the act, Dimitru's eyes widen with surprised rage and it took all of his self-control not to cut the bastard down right then and there. With Hamza Bey and his men gone, Cazan, of course, wasted no time in reminding Prince Vlad of his duty above his feelings; the man always sought ways to exert his influence; as long as it did not deter from his own personal goals; a fact that Ilona had always been able to notice on the advisor, and it was the main reason why she did all she could to not be married off to that loathsome man.

"Are you alright Wife?" Dimitru asked her as he caressed her arm with the back of his hand, and held her with his other.

"Yes, Husband;" she replied, breaking from her train of thought, "I am alright." She finished and touched his bearded cheek to reassure him. He placed his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes in relief and he kissed her lips gently.

"This is no time for affections, we need to prepare Dimitru." Cazan interrupted; always a shadow upon them. They both looked at that the old goat with a level of hate, and for a moment he slightly stepped back in fear, looking down to his shoes, yet with no sign of true remorse.

"Go." She told Dimitru, still holding his cheek in her dainty hands. "Vlad needs you. GO." She stated, yet they were still reluctant to let go of each other. Until he finally did, walking straight passed Cazan and delivering him with a threatening look. The scared old man followed behind him, both out of fear and defiance.

"Mirena!" Ilona called out, and walked to her dismayed friend on the dais, holding each other hands in female companionship.

"Governess! Take my son to his rooms! Now!" Mirena told her servant, with the command of a general that left no room for argument from anyone in the room, including her own husband and son. The pretty girl curtsied and quickly took the young prince to his rooms as ordered; Îngeraș knew that when his mother spoke that way he had no choice or opinion in the matter, so he went quietly and without a fuss.

Once her son was out of sight, Mirena's iron strength broke and tears swelled in her eyes as her rosy lips trembled, "I don't know what is going to happen, I'm afraid for my son, for Vlad." She told Ilona in hushed voices, holding their hands strongly, as to not alarm the people or worry the men.

"I do not know Mirena, but Vlad grew up with Mehmed, maybe he can negotiate with him somehow." Ilona responded looking for a way to reassure her friend.

"You're right; he could speak to the Sultan and allow us some sort of reprieve." Mirena nodded her head in desperation; "I will speak with Vlad tonight." She said looking over her shoulder towards her husband, as if she had found the solution to her problems. Ilona looked at her face, with a worried smile and gave a tight embrace, but something inside her told her that this was the beginning of something far worse.

…:::***:::…

"She's going to convince him to speak to the Sultan?!" Dimitru said in disbelieve to his wife, they had already retired to their rooms. He sat by the heavy arm chair next to the fire as he was taking off his boots, already taken off his robes and tunic, left only with his trousers.

"Yes." Ilona answered while biting the nail of her thumb, her adorable nervous tick, she was pacing the room, from one end to the other, in her white night gown with a heavy dark blue robe, to keep away the cold air from her limbs; her hair was a raven mass of curls, and she had taken off the snood that had been pinned to her head, which now made her look like a wild forest nymph.

Dimitru still marveled at her beauty after so many years married to her, yes they had lost a child before it was even born, and he almost lost her in process as well, blessed the midwife that kept her alive; yet he was the most fortunate man to have been chosen to marry her; the cheeky little minx made sure of it. God he loved her for it. When they were first married, it was more lust and allure back then, though they never strayed from the marriage bed, but with time and after nearly losing her, he would never be with any other; she was his moon and he her sun, or something like that she would say. But no matter what, it will always be her and only her for him. He knew in his heart and soul that he will love her till the day he died. And she will love him just so.

"Stop gawking at me you ridiculous fool." She told him in jest.

"Yes Wife, I will stop being a ridiculous fool." He joked in return, breaking his appreciation of her virtues.

"Yet you will continue gawking." She retorted, and she raised that sneaky little eyebrow of hers when she was peeved with him.

"Never." He said as she rolled her eyes and smirked and he granted her that boyish grin that always undid her; reminding her of one of the many reasons why she chose him, his incessant sense of humor, his boyish smile and his honorable character; for though the women at court always favored him, especially after Vlad chose Mirena for his wife; he was never one to play with their hearts or reputation. He had always ever wanted one woman for himself, it endeared him more to the women; but he always jested that one was a handful and any more than that was certain death.

"Wife." He said to get her attention, "you're wearing too much clothes tonight; we need to remedy that. Now." He said as he stood from his chair; with his chest bare, wearing only his breeches.

"Not today! It is the Easter." She said wide eyed in alarm, as she backed away from him and the back of her knees touch the edge of their bed, leaving her with nowhere else to go. She placed her hands up to stop him, as he kept on coming towards her looking like a hungry lion ready to pounce on his prey. "It is a sin do this tonight!" She uttered, which briefly stopped him right before her, when her hand touched his chest.

"It is only a sin if we don't". He finally stated in that low voice that made her understand that he will not stray from his course and she will enjoy every second of it with him.

He slipped her blue robe of her shoulder and threaded his fingers through her dark mass of hair in order to hold the back of her head as he laid a deep passionate kiss upon her lips, and she moaned with anticipation and pleasure. He let her shoulder free from its white linen confinement as he trailed hot kisses from her lips to her ears, to her neck to her shoulder; and with this he won her sweet surrender.

…:::***:::…

"You are being loud again Wife." Dimitru said with his eyes still closed in the dark of their rooms, as they laid in bed facing one another, with their covers just below their waists. "What is wrong?" He asked her with genuine concern in his voice.

Ilona sighed in resignation of her resolve to say nothing, "With everything that is happening and not knowing what is to come, I feel that I must tell you something." She said.

"If you are regretting your choice of a husband, and would rather be with Cazan; I will not have it Wife. I forbid it." He teased, at the most inconvenient of moments, as always.

Ilona smiled at his buffoonery, she was so used it she always expected it; but she took his hand and gently placed it flat atop her lower belly. "We are blessed Husband, I haven't bled in the past two moons." She said with delight and a hint of trepidation in her voice, as her grey eyes became watery.

The realization dawned on him and he couldn't contain the elation and glee upon his face, tears were gleaming in his joyful blue eyes. He caressed her stomach, kissed it tenderly and looked at where his unborn child will swell and grow.

"Can you tell if it will be a son or a daughter?" He asked bemused by the news, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Can I…? Of course not you ridiculous man!" She rebuked him in a teasing manner, as her fingers played with his glorious hair.

"Wife? Will this be a risk to your health? Tell me in earnest." He asked caressing her hair and cheek, as he remembered how the last time, death almost took her away from him.

"I am a Drăculești; I am much stronger than I look Husband." She answered both sincerely and in jest; but it was enough for him to understand that this time, she knew she would carry their child to term. They laughed and spent the rest of the night choosing names and deciding how to raise their little miracle. But as she finally drifted to sleep and snoring, a thought came to Dimitru, of worry over the uncertainty of what is to happen with the Turks, and how far he will go to protect his family, no matter the cost.

…:::***:::…

Morning came and the men were preparing to ride out to meet the Sultan at his camp; their horses were getting saddled and ready, Vlad, Dimitru, Captain Petru and Cazan awaited in a tense quietness to mount and move out.

"Ilona is with child." Dimitru's news cut through their silence like a sword, leaving the other three men surprised.

Petru walked over, gave him a bear hug and congratulated him; and Cazan kept his distance with a face that appeared upset and cold.

Vlad looked at him marveled and smirking at this, gave him a pat on the shoulder; but gave the expecting father a concerned look, after what happened last time.

"She said she is as strong as you. And I believe her." Dimitru answered his Prince's worried look honestly.

"Of course she is." Vlad said proud of her resolve. "Did you hear that Cazan?" He asked to tease the old goat.

"Congratulations." Cazan was able to spat out.

Dimitru nodded his way to accept the old man's felicitations, and then he looked back at Vlad, as they exchanged looks of boyish mischief at Cazan's expense. An understanding passed between them both, that they would take matters into their own hands for their families.

…:::***:::…

"He knows." Ilona told her dearest Mirena, both sitting by the cushioned great windows of the castle, worried as they awaited news from the Turkish camp. Îngeraș was with his tutors at the other end of the room with his nose in scrolls, books and papers.

"Good." Mirena said with a genuine smiled, "I am sure Vlad and Dimitru will pester old Cazan with it." A teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"Of course, I would not expect any less." Ilona mocked back. "The old man has always deemed that us women should be subservient and submissive, too bad our husbands appreciated our iron will and strong mind; and they are better men for it; at least I believe so." She continued; "Now all we needed to do to top it off and really rubbed it in Cazan's face is to find Petru a wife; but he has no one, he has too many; pity." She finished and they both laughed out loud, yet they will always love Petru as a dear friend.

"He will be a good influence on our children; he is a good man, despite his ways." Mirena said of the Captain, and took a drink of her warm cup.

Ilona snorted with a smile, "A good influence on whom? He might turn Îngeraș into a womanizer, and if I have a daughter I fear he and Dimitru will send her off to a convent, away from all men, and Vlad will give them the key." She laughed.

"I believe it too." Mirena said laughing heartily, but her smile soon faded as a servant came into the room with a missive from Vlad. Mirena took it with shaking hands, as Ilona looked with apprehension. The blue eyes opened the missive and as she read it, her terror grew.

"We are to meet Vlad in the mountain path, and Îngeraș is to come." She said as let the message fall to the ground. The servant was still in front of her awaiting his orders. "Ready the carriage." She said with determination.

"Îngeraș, be ready to leave now," Ilona told her sweet cousin who ran to ready himself; she took Mirena's hand who had lost her balance and her blue eyes looked into her grey ones searching for comfort; but Ilona would not lie to her so. "Something must have happened for him to send for you both, but we will not know until we are there." Mirena nodded in agreement. "I will go with you; I will not leave you to face this alone." Ilona stated and squeezed her hand firmly."

Mirena took her favorite blue cloak; and Ilona wore her dark grey one, over her soft green dress; and Îngeraș was wearing his dark fur trimmed cloak. The black carriage was drawn at the castle doors and the women and child climbed on, driving to the agreed place; but during their journey the two did not utter a single word, it was like holding their breaths expecting the worst.

…:::***:::…

Dimitru had been surprised to see his wife at the mountain path, as she had not been summoned; but she was standing there next to the carriage all the same, the wind blowing through her hair, cloak and dress made him appreciate her beauty for a moment, his pregnant wife patiently witnessing the delivery of her young cousin to the Turks. Cazan gave her the one over and smeared, as if disgusted with her new condition. Yet nothing had prepared any of them to see Vlad cut down the Turks with their own weapons before they were able take his child away. Dimitru had drawn his sword to protect his loved ones, but Vlad had left no one alive, such was his martial prowess, and if ever anyone doubted the Prince, this was proof enough that he was not one to be trifled with.

"Get my family to the castle." Vlad had ordered Dimitru; as he nodded and smiled in agreement and approval for what the Prince had done to protect the lives of those he cared for the most, as he would do the same for his.

The horses were forced to haste back to the castle, once there, Mirena and Îngeraș were taken inside, but Dimitru stopped Ilona by her upper arm before she could follow them inside.

"What are you doing?" She demanded from him.

"I am sending you away Wife." He stated, without a single jape in his words, "Driver you're taking my Wife as far North from here as you can!" He ordered, still holding her in place, while the driver nodded and waited for his charge to climb into the carriage.

"NO! I am staying with you Dimitru, my place is with you, by your side." She said, trying to fight his ironclad grip on her.

"Do not ask me to take a chance with your life Wife. I will not! Not now; not ever." He avowed; she knew that he would not break his resolve to send her away. Tears swelled her eyes, her sculpted lips trembled; something in her knew this was it, but she held on to hope.

"This is the time you finally choose to be serious Husband." She tried to joke, but tears ran like waterfall down her cheeks; she placed her palm upon his face, and he closed his eyes to warmth of her hand, knowing that this might be the last time he would feel her touch.

"Wife you are crying. You never cry for me." He told her with that smile of his and he cradled her face in her hands. He too was nearly in tears, but he laughed all the same and it made her laugh through her tears. Nothing else was needed to be said between, of how they felt for one another, they knew, so what was the use saying what they already knew. With one last deep kiss, she climbed into the carriage, and the driver snapped his whip to make the horses run; she looked out the window and he was still there looking her way.

"YOU RIDICULOUS MAN!" She shouted back at him, with the wind blowing through her loose hair; but she saw him smile and laugh back at her.

"Dimitru? Why did you send her away? She is family." Mirena asked from the castle doors.

"My orders are for you and Îngeraș to stay in the castle, not her." He said while still looking in the direction of his fleeing wife, yet Mirena understood, her own husband just defied the will of the Sultan for her sake and their son's; of course she understood, more than anyone. "She will give me hell for this." He finally jested, still looking at the distant carriage, carrying his most precious treasures.

"Captain Petru." Dimitru ordered. "Get the people into the castle throne hall, it will be safer there." He finished.

…:::***:::…

The message had arrived north a week later, the Turks had invaded her country, they were defeated, but Mirena was lost, and so was Vlad, whom had been rumored to have made a pact with the Devil himself and had become a sorcerer; Îngeraș was to be crowned Ruling Prince; and her husband had been killed in an Turkish ambush in the woods. She dropped the missive down the ramparts of the castle walls where she had taken refuge. Her tears poured and they never seized; the setting sun made her wet stained cheeks glisten in the light, but it gave her no warmth, it only reminded her of her golden Dimitru.

She gently touched her belly and shut her eyes in pain; "You will never know the color of your father's hair, nor the blue of his eyes, nor the tenderness of his touch. And he will never know you." Her knees gave in, she crouched to the floor, her maroon dress pooled around her on the floor; she cried like never before in her life, nor any life before that.

…:::***:::…

Nearly 600 years have passed since the Turks invaded Transylvania; a single man sat by the window of an apartment in the middle of its construction. If Dracula ever saw him, he'd thought it was Dimitru raised from the grave; but he was stern-faced and lacked humor in his eyes; he wore a black shirt and black cargo pants, each pocket filled with items he might need or use. There was the click and clack of his silver-chrome custom made silver sniper riffle with an infrared scope; he had 20 silver coated bullets neatly lined up next to a standing black smartphone on top of a lonely tea table in the middle of the empty room; he looked through his scope and was able to located his target in the middle of the market, a tall man with dark hair, dressed in black, who was speaking to some pixy-haired blonde woman.

"Have you located the target?" Asked a computerized voice from the smartphone.

"Yes." Was the man's short and precise answer.

"We expect a full report; taking out Dracula is your only mission agent." Said the voice. "Good luck Agent Van Helsing."

THE END


End file.
